


Dean Vs King Kong

by goldenboat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Schmoop, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the name suggests, Dean has been attacked by the mighty King Kong..who is still in his toddler stage. Real scary..I warn you:) Reviews are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Vs King Kong

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me:) All mistakes are mine.

It was a Saturday evening. Dean and his little brother were watching a movie in the battered TV set of their rented house. An old movie was going on and Dean’s little brother was watching it with wide eyed curiosity. He was still too small to understand it fully. But it was clear that he loved it.

The movie in question was King Kong. It was an old one and Dean had watched it numerous times. But Sammy seems to have taken to it. He was sitting on his brother’s lap and was watching the movie from between the fingers with which he had covered his eyes. Every time King Kong would roar, Sammy would hide his face in his brother’s neck and whine, “Deanie, make it bye bye!” But he refused to stop watching.

That night Sammy had whimpered in his dreams. Dean had brought his little brother within the circle of his arms and shushed him to sleep. He was worried that may be watching the movie with Sammy had not been a good idea. He knew that when dad returned the next day from his hunt he wouldn’t be happy. Sammy was only two after all.

The next morning Dean was woken up from sleep when something heavy fell on his tummy. Then he heard a tiny voice shouting, “Roaaar! Roaaar! I is King Kong!!” 

He carefully opened one eye to see just what he had expected. King Kong. Clad in spider man shorts and little purple shirt, sleep rumpled hair with two dimples and a pair of bright hazel eyes. Very scary.

Dean sat up and King Kong jumped on him and went on to hug the stuffing out of him. Then he kissed Dean on his forehead and emphatically declared, “I is King Kong Deanie! Be scawed of me, ok?”

Dean burst out into laughter. Scared of Sammy? No matter what type of monster his little brother pretended to be, Dean would never ever be scared of him. He will always be the same little munchkin Dean knew.

More than that, the idea of being scared of Sammy clad in his little shorts and hanging off Dean’s arms was a little difficult. He couldn’t stop laughing.

Sammy began to pout. He was being scary Mr. King Kong and his Deanie was not scared. It was really sad.

Dean looked at his pouty little brother and abruptly stopped. “Ok Mr. King Kong! Let’s get some breakfast. Come on.”

Breakfast was a violent affair. King Kong refused to cooperate with Dean’s effort to feed him and kept spitting milk and cereals at him. “Sammy!!” Dean warned, “Stop it I say!”

At that King Kong started bawling loudly. “You not scaaaaared Deanie! You smiling!!” he complained between his tears.

“I promise Sammy” Dean assured his tearful baby brother, “Finish your meal and I’ll be scared. I swear!”

After that the meal went somewhat peacefully. No more spitting and spilling and throwing food, although Mr. King Kong had to be washed and changed by his unscarred victim.

Dean carried Sammy to the couch and plopped him on it. Then he got on his knees and asked “ Tell me what I have to do Sammy?”

Mr. Kong smiled widely and showed his twin dimples. “I jump on you Deanie” the monster lisped “ and you cwy!”

Dean realized that the visual of King Kong standing atop a building and beating his chest had left its mark on his brother. He smiled fondly and answered, “Ok King Kong! Bring it on!”

At that King Kong stood on the couch. He rounded his eyes and screamed “Am King Kong! Gonna bite Deanie! Roaaar!!”

Dean managed not to laugh. His face distorted in a mock fear and he screamed, “Help! Help somebody! King Kong’s gonna bite me!!”

King Kong gave another roar and jumped on his victim. When he saw Dean still ‘crying’ for help, he took his face between his little palms and whispered, “Don cwy Deanie! Sammy’s here!”

Dean opened his eyes and acted surprised. “Oh thanks a lot dude! Kong was killing me!” he uttered. Then he picked up the little ‘scary monster’ and went to their bedroom.

“Are you happy now?” he asked.

“I is happy Deanie!” answered Sammy, “I beat King Kong!” Then he broke into a giggle.

The rest of the day was a peaceful one and King Kong didn’t make a reappearance. 

But the next day they watched the movie about the ugly duckling.

Sammy quacked for rest of the day.


End file.
